


A Matter of Time

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: A Trilogy of Matters [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scoobies try to deal with the aftermath of the events in A Matter of Trust</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Time

**Title:** A Matter of Time  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #289 Celestial  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Banner by [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The Scoobies try to deal with the aftermath of the events in A Matter of Trust  
 **A/N:** As requested this is a sequel to A Matter of Trust 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=amatteroftime.png)  


 

 

 

Xander sniffled and lifted his head when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Willow's concerned eyes. “Hey sweetie. It's gonna be okay. You know that don't you? I mean something is obviously wrong but we'll figure it out. You're not alone Xan.”

Xander felt a bit silly for his outburst and felt a blush heat his skin. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled to both Giles and Willow. “You're right. I guess I kinda overreacted.”

“Perfectly understandable under the circumstances,” Giles said rubbing Xander's arm.

Willow smiled and took one of his hands in her own. “You've been under a lot of pressure these last few weeks. I know how worried you were when Spike went missing and all the planing to get him back and not knowing what was happening.”

Xander shook his head. “I know. I just feel a little...silly. And it was so hard to see him looking at her that way.”

“It's not silly,” Willow sympathised while giving his hand a gentle squeeze of support. “I'll be right there with you. Something isn't right here so lets go back in there and figure out what it is, okay? Spike may not realise it right now but he needs you Xan.”

“Yeah,” Xander said allowing Willow to tug him along after her by the hand she still held.

Xander noticed Buffy had given Spike some blood, set the broken bones and bandaged some of the larger wounds. Part of him was grateful for her help and another larger part, which he desperately wanted to pretend didn't exist, wanted to rip her heart out for touching what was his. Xander took a deep breath and let go of his jealousy. He needed to be clear-headed. As usual Willow was right and Spike needed him and his help.

Willow crouched next to Buffy on the floor in front of the couch while Giles and Xander stood awkwardly watching.

“Spike,” Willow said gently, getting his attention. “Do you know where you are?”

Spike's brow furrowed while he considered the question. “Now that you mention it. Don't exactly recognise the place.”

“Do you remember what happened? Where you were?”

Blue eyes clouded with confusion. “I-I...” Spike's fingers curled into tight fists on his knees.

Xander wanted nothing more than to rush over and grab the distressed vampire in his arms. Gritting his teeth he stayed put, his own fingers curling against his palms. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Giles watching him and waved away the concern. Giles nodded and tightened his hand briefly.

“Hey,” Willow said softly. “It's okay. We'll help.”

Spike sighed and looked around the room at the familiar faces. “Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Just … getting a bit sick of people messin' with me head.”

They all smiled a little at the small attempt at humour.

“I know you don't really like magic but I'ld like to do a spell. I really think it will help. And it's not so much a spell on you but around you. It will show me if someone else has used any magic on you.”

Spike regarded Willow carefully. “You've done this before?”

Giles cleared his throat. “Are you sure this is best course of action? If this is the result of a spell it could possibly make things worse.”

Xander's heart thudded against his ribs. “What?! Could it? Willow?”

“No!” Willow squeaked. She looked between Xander, Spike and Giles. She set her sights on Spike. “I've done this lots of times. I really do think it will help.” Then she turned to Xander who had inched his way nearer the couch and was hovering protectively. “Magic is what it is Xan. There is always a potential for something going wrong but in this case I think it's safe. The spell I was planning on using won't actually effect Spike but the air around him.” She twisted to look at Giles. “You know the spell I'm going to use. It's perfectly harmless and will have no effect on any magic that may have already been cast.”

Giles shifted from side to side. “Of-of course. I was thinking of an entirely different spell. I didn't mean to cause alarm.”

“What will this spell do?” Spike asked.

“If someone has used magic on or near you it will have left a residue or signature,” Willow explained.

Xander thought it sounded safe and simple enough. “So kinda like dusting for fingerprints?”

“Sorta," Willow agreed. “So what do you say? Spike?”

Spike looked over at Buffy who smiled in support. Xander grinned when blue eyes looked at him questioningly. “We'll be right here.”

Spike squirmed a bit when he looked at the watcher and his eyes quickly looked away and settled back on the witch. “Right. Well. Lets get it over with then.”

“Great! I'll be right back. I've got all the ingredients I need in my room.”

Willow reappeared and set out a few bags and a bowl with a small bent stick resting inside on the low table next to the empty pitcher of blood. She opened each bag and sprinkled a small amount of coloured powders, herbs, and flower petals in the bowl before using the stick to stir it all.

“Xan? Buffy?” Willow pointed to the space on either side of the table. “If you guys stand here and here and Spike? You just stay there okay?”

Willow lifted the bowl and sat on the edge of the low table so she was facing the couch. She gave Spike what she hoped was a reassuring smile as she waited for Buffy and Xander to get into position. Xander noticed Giles wasn't in the room and vaguely wondered where he could have gone. But then Willow started chanting and he turned back to watch. Her eyes were closed and she held the bowl aloft between her hands. “Goddess within. Goddess without. Guide me to my goal. Soothe my spirit. Allow me to see. Strengthen my resolve. As I wish it, so mote it be.”

Willow lowered the bowl and opened her eyes. She sucked in a startled breath which immediately had Xander concerned. “What is it?”

“Sorry. I was just surprised. I didn't expect it to be so obvious.”

“So whoever took me and did,” Spike paused to gesture at his still healing body, “all this used magic too.”

Willow nodded and leaned forward at the look of annoyance on Spike's face. “But I can fix it. It looks like some fairly straightforward spell work here and I think a general cleansing and reversal spell will work.”

“How soon?”

“The stars are in the proper alignment tonight for this kind of thing so as soon as I can get back from collecting the supplies I need.”

“Willow,” Xander's voice stopped her as she was almost out the door. “Thanks.”

Her eyes noticeably softened in understanding of what wasn't being said. “You're welcome.”

 

~*~

 

Willow was able to successfully reverse the spell. It proved to be as simple as she claimed and was actually rather anti climactic. Unfortunately Spike still had no idea of what happened or who had captured him and why. Xander couldn't bring himself to care all that much. He was just happy to have his vampire safe and back where he belonged. It was also nice watching Spike trying to make up for all the longing looks he'd given to Buffy. Xander had forgiven him right away but decided to keep that bit of information to himself for now. Who knew Spike could be so attentive?

Xander frowned at the small whimpers coming from the direction of the bedroom. He set down the box of cereal in his hand when the sounds got louder. When the first shouted 'No' came to his ears, he was halfway across the room before the sound faded. Opening the door he stepped into the darkened room and quickly made his way to the bed and the thrashing figure tangled in the sheets and blanket.

He gently grasped a pale shoulder. “Spike. Hey Spike. Just a bad dream. C'mon now. It's okay.”

Spike jerked under his hand and sat up quickly. Eyes wide with alarm, he tried to take in the whole room at once. Spike's body was strung tight and he was panting. Xander slowly reached out and ran a soothing hand over the tense muscles of Spike's back.

“You awake now?”

Spike looked at Xander as if he only just noticed he was in the room. Spike closed his eyes and leaned his head on Xander's chest.

“God Xan,” Spike said, his voice quiet and shaky. His body trembled in Xander's arms.

“Sounded like one hell of a nightmare. You wanna talk about it?”

Xander tried to quell his disappointment when Spike shook his head. “Are you sure?”

“Can't rightly remember. 'T's all foggy. Just bits 'n pieces.”

“Do you think it was about the people who took you?”

“Yeah,” Spike said, pulling away to look up. “Wish I knew what they wanted or who the hell they were.”

“Do you suppose since you're sorta remembering in your dreams, there's a way to tap into them so we can find out what happened?”

Spike jerked back abruptly and Xander almost laughed at the look of surprise on Spike's face. “Bloody hell! Soddin' obvious isn't it? You. Are. A genius love.” Spike leaned up and kissed Xander soundly on the lips. “Now go away so I can get my sleep.”

Xander laughed as he left the room to go back to his breakfast. “Stupid, grumpy vampire,” he grumbled but there was no real anger in his voice.

 

~*~

 

Xander watched Spike as he paced nervously around the head watcher's office.

“I'm not entirely sure this is wise.”

“But Giles,” Xander objected his attention back on the watcher. “While whoever did this is still out there Spike could be in danger. What if they decide to come after him again. Or one of us instead. We have a way of finding out who they are and what they want. Shouldn't we take the opportunity to find out?”

“While I understand your concerns Xander, I have further concerns regarding Spike himself.”

“How so?”

Spike finally sat in the other chair but his leg kept jiggling to a rhythm only Spike could hear. “Yeah, how so?” Spike asked quietly.

Xander looked over in surprise at the soft voice. He was so used to hearing Spike boasting and full of confidence, the soft timid sound had him second guessing his hearing.

“Well,” Giles began placing his folded hands on the top of the desk. “This whole ordeal has been understandably difficult and I'm worried about moving forward too quickly. Spike is already suffering nightmares and I don't see how meddling in things we don't understand could possibly help. I fear we could make the situation worse. Now I'm not saying we should give up on the idea entirely but I feel it would be prudent to get some qualified advice before we go ahead.”

“I dunno Giles,” Xander said unconvinced. “I still think it might be better to find out who is behind all this as soon as possible.”

“And what do you think Spike?” Giles asked, fixing the vampire with an unwavering gaze.

Spike wiggled a bit in his chair and cast his eyes down to the floor. “'Spose yer right,” he mumbled finally.

“Spike are you su-”

“Xander,” Giles interrupted. “Spike has made his decision and I hardly think badgering him will help. Do you?”

Xander felt a flush of shame creep over his skin. “You're right.”

Giles nodded. “I'll make some enquiries and we'll get all this sorted soon. Try not to worry.”

Xander led a subdued Spike back to their rooms where they settled in front of the television. The movie did little to hold their attention.

“What's wrong?” Spike asked, breaking the silence.

“Do you really think we should wait?”

“Nope.”

“But you said-”

“Know what I said and 'spose I meant it at the time.”

“But now?”

“But now?” Spike repeated. “Now we research.”

“Really?!” Xander gasped in surprise.

Spike grinned. “No we get Willow to do it.”

“Had me worried there for a minute.”

They both smiled and snuggled together to watch the rest of the film.

 

~*~

Giles stood before the brunette with his foot busy tapping in annoyance. “You told me the process couldn't be undone.”

“It can't,” she smiled back in response. “The spell itself can't be reversed but it can be circumvented so it is almost like it had never been cast at all.”

“That is outrageous. That is not what I paid your employer an exorbitant amount of money for! Had I wanted second rate amateur magic, I would have asked ...asked Willow to do it.”

Giles spun when he heard laughter coming from behind him. “Now, now Ripper. Temper temper."

“Ethan! You!”

“Yes my dear boy,” Ethan replied with a smile. “It has been far too long. Thank you Eve. You may go.”

Giles waited for the woman to leave before he rounded on Ethan in all his fury. “You will pay for this.”

“Now is that any way to talk to an old friend... lover?”

“I will not stand for this,” Giles barely retrained himself from stamping his foot like a small child.

“Oh but you will. Unless of course you would like me to inform the children of your … shall we say indiscretions?”

“They would never believe you,” Giles stated with a confidence he didn't entirely feel.

“Perhaps not but the vampire would know. It will only be a matter of time before he remembers everything and I think he could persuade his special friend of the truth. What would they think of you? What would the vampire do to you? You tried to take what was his. A Master vampire. Angry? No. Furious beyond belief. They don't take kindly to people touching what's theirs you know.”

Giles knew he was right. The quaking of his body changing from a reaction of anger to one of fear. “What do you want? What will your silence cost me?”

“Why you of course,” Ethan said with a leer. “Did you really think I would stand idly by while you took that young man into your bed? Master vampires aren't the only ones who can be very possessive of their property. Now strip and kneel before me.”

 

~ Mòran taing ~

  



End file.
